La vie n'est qu'un long rêve dont la mort nous réveille
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Chaque instant de la vie est un pas vers la mort. Emily Prentiss est en danger et rencontrera sur son chemin une adolescente. Comment va-t-elle réagir face à une mort imminente? Arrivera-t-elle à se protéger tout en protégeant la jeune fille? Sommaire pourri, je ne suis pas douée pour ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde :) J'avais envie d'écrire une fiction sur Emily donc je m'y suis mise ^^. C'est évidemment une histoire centrée sur Emily :D Je ne possède aucun personnage malheureusement… N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

_Le sol sur lequel elle se trouvait était froid, tout comme le reste de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, peut-être dans une cave ou dans un sous-sol mais une chose était sûre : Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. On l'avait drogué pour l'amener ici, il n'y a que quelques minutes qu'elle s'est réveillée et les effets du produit tardaient à se dissiper. Elle voyait flou, son corps était lourd, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et elle était pétrifiée. De froid mais aussi de peur. Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne sente la présence de quelqu'un d'autre derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé, faisant comme si de rien était, attendant que sa vue revienne petit à petit. Était-ce l'agresseur ? Était-ce une autre victime ? Ou bien les effets de la drogue qui lui jouaient un mauvais tour? A cet instant précis, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Plus sûre de comment tout ceci était arrivé, de l'heure qu'il était ou bien même du jour tout simplement. _

« Vous êtes réveillée ? »

_Elle entendit une petite voix, complétement effrayée Ce n'était ni l'agresseur ni la drogue. Elle se retourna vers celle-ci en roulant sur son dos, son corps encore endolori lui faisait mal mais elle passait outre la douleur. La pièce étant illuminée par une très faible lumière, elle arriva à distinguer une silhouette féminine recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La jeune fille leva la tête légèrement, lui laissant l'occasion de l'observer. Elle avait des cheveux qui lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules, légèrement crolés et châtains clairs. De l'endroit où elle était, elle devinait des yeux verts ou peut-être bleus, elle ne voyait pas très bien._

« Où on est ? » _demanda-t-elle, la voix encore groggy. _

« Je ne sais pas. » _répondit la fille._

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Leah… Et vous ? » _demanda-t-elle timidement._

« Agent Emily Prentiss. »

« Vous êtes du FBI ?! »

« Oui. » _Emily hocha la tête. _

« Vous saignez à la tête. »

_Emily porta sa main à son front puis regarda ses doigts, plein de sang. Elle devait sûrement avoir une belle entaille à la tête d'où le mal de crâne. Soudain, elle sentit comme un vide et constata que son étui de fusil était vide ainsi que sa poche._

« On a pris mon téléphone et mon arme. » _murmura-t-elle._

« Ils. » _rectifia Leah._

« Quoi ? » _ne comprenait pas Emily._

« Ils sont deux. Les agresseurs sont deux hommes. »

_C'est à ces mots qu'elles entendirent un bruit provenant de derrière la porte, un bruit de verrou et tout à coup elle s'ouvrit brusquement. _

**TBC…**

**Un peu court, mais c'est une mise en bouche :) Vos avis ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir :D Excusez-moi si je poste par petites parties mais je viens juste en coup de vent sur mon pc, j'ai pas trop le temps avec les cours et tout et tout :3. Breeef, voici la suite :) **

_**Au département.**_

_Il était 8h45 lorsque l'équipe avait été convoquée dans la salle de réunion par Hotch pour une nouvelle affaire. Tout le monde était réuni, il ne manquait plus que JJ et Emily. La blonde arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec les dossiers en mains et les distribua à chacun en expliquant la situation._

« Trois femmes on était enlevé en l'espace d'un mois, deux d'entre elles ont été retrouvé mortes près d'un lac avec les mêmes marques de contusions et toutes les deux ont été tué par strangulation. » _expliqua JJ._

« Et la dernière ? » _demanda Reid._

« Leah Jones, 16 ans. Elle a été portée disparue par sa famille d'accueil i jours. » _répondit-elle en affichant sa photo à l'écran._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur elle ? » _constata Rossi._

« Ses parents ont été tué quand elle avait 2 ans. Sa tante l'a récupéré mais elle a abandonné toute responsabilité sur elle à l'âge de 10 ans. Depuis elle voyage de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Elle a habité pendant 3 ans dans l'Iowa puis 1 an en Californie et ça fait 2 ans qu'elle est dans le Michigan. » _expliqua Garcia._

« Bien. Je vous attends dans 30 minutes dans le jet pour un briefing complet sur les deux autres victimes et essayer de faire des liens entre elles. Quelqu'un sait où est Emily ? » _demanda Hotch._

« Non. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais ça tombe directement sur sa messagerie. » _répondit Derek._

« Essaye d'aller voir chez elle en attendant. »

_Derek acquiesça et tous se levèrent pour faire ce qu'ils devaient faire. _

_**Quelque part dans un endroit lugubre au même moment.**_

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un fracas, faisant sursauter Emily et Leah. Un des hommes entra dans la pièce (__**Je vais l'appeler H1**__). Il était grand, très grand et musclé. Il se dirigea directement sur Emily sans prêter attention à Leah. Etant donné qu'elle était toujours par terre, il l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur d'en face toujours en la maintenant._

« Où est-ce que t'as eu ton arme ? » _s'énerva-t-il._

« Vous êtes qui ? » _demanda-t-elle tout aussi sèchement en le toisant du regard._

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ! » _cria-t-il en serrant un peu plus son cou, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer correctement. _« Alors, réponds à ma question ! » _insista-t-il._

« Peut-être que si vous la lâchez elle saura vous répondre ! » _dit Leah agressivement._

« On t'a rien demandé, sale peste ! » _répondit H1._

_Emily profita de son inattention pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'estomac mais vu le gabarit du gars c'était peine perdue. A peine le coup reçu, il riposta aussitôt en la giflant violemment, la faisant tomber par terre. _

« Tu viens de faire une énorme erreur ! » _lui dit-il._

« Vous aussi. » _répondit Emily en crachant le sang qui s'était répandu dans sa bouche à cause de sa lèvre fendue. _

« Laisse-moi rire. » _rigola ironiquement l'homme._

« Quand le FBI saura que vous avez enlevé un de leurs agents, vous aurez plus d'une équipe à vos trousses dont la mienne qui risque de ne pas être très joviale avec vous. » _répondit-elle._

_Dès qu'il eut entendu cette phrase, son visage changea d'expression et il sortit rapidement de la pièce, les laissant toutes les deux puis ferma la porte à clé. _

_**En face de chez Emily**_**.**

_Derek venait juste de se garer, il respira un bon coup avant de descendre de la voiture. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que rien de grave n'était arrivé à son amie. Il se dirigea vers la maison, monta les escaliers et une fois en face de la porte il sonna. Après plusieurs tentatives en vain, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte et constata qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Attitude bizarre venant d'Emily, se dit-il. Quand il entra, il remarqua directement que tout avait été retourné dans le salon comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre. Quand il s'approcha de la table basse, il remarqua du sang sur le bord de celle-ci et sut dès l'instant où il avait vu cette tâche rouge, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro._

« Hotch ? C'est Morgan. On a un problème avec Emily. »

_**Du côté des agresseurs.**_

« Nan mais t'es complétement idiot ! » _cria le deuxième homme (__**Il s'appellera H2**__)._

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a dit de l'enlever ! » _cria à son tour H1._

« Quand le Boss va savoir qu'on a kidnappé un flic, mais on va se faire tuer ! » _gémit-il en se passant les mains sur son visage._

_BIIP…BIIP…BIIP…_

« Quand on parle du loup. » _dit H1 en regardant son téléphone._ « Décroche ! » _ordonna-t-il à l'autre en tendant le téléphone._

_Ce dernier le prit et le tua du regard avant de répondre._

« Oui Boss. » …. « Oui Boss, on a les deux comme vous l'avez demandé. » …. « C'est-à-dire que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. » ….. « Hé bien. L'une d'entre elles est un agent du FBI.» _dit-il en finissant sa phrase presque dans un murmure. _« Oui Boss… » _Puis il raccrocha._

« Alors ? » _demanda H1._

« Il veut nous voir. Je te l'avais dit, ça va mal finir. » _répondit-il._

**TBC…**

**So, vos avis ? :)**


End file.
